Why a Rabbit Demon couldn't hang out with Inuyasha
by 1topdog
Summary: A little girl named Kaori brings beauty, fun, and craziness to the Inuyasha gang. Read how a young girl couldn't hang out with the inuyasha gang because of her..umm....personality.
1. Enter the cheerful, little, dagger girl

Why a Rabbit Demon Couldn't Hang Out With the Inuyasha Gang

Chapter 1- Enter the cheerful, little, dagger girl

"La La La La!" A little girl frolicked around singing in the cutest voice ever. She appeared to be ten and wore a little pink flowered kimono. At her side hung a dagger. On the hilt of the dagger, a pink ribbon was tied in a bow. What this little girl had a dagger for, nobody could guess. (But she looked so cute with it though) Her hair was a light brown and went to the middle of her back. Her eyes where a shocking pinkish tint.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Out of no where, the angered voice of a girl filled the air. Our cute little girl froze and stared into the direction of the voice and the followed boom. In the distance six figures appeared- a fox demon, two girls, a monk, a demon cat, and a guy with puppy dog ears.

"Cute...cute...cute!" The little girl disappeared and reappeared in front of the puppy dog ear guy. "Teeheehee!" The little girl jumped on top of the guys head and started rubbing the ears. "Silky soft!" The whole time the other figures stared in shock. A little girl was on top of Inuyasha's head rubbing his ears. Face reality- What a day. The coo's of the girl could probably be heard miles away.

"What the heck is a little girl doing on your head," the little fox demon giggled.

"Shippo shut up, I have no clue!" Inuyasha growled.

"If only she was older," the monk sighed.

"Miroku...." one of the girls threatened.

"What a cute little girl!" the other girl smiled.

The little girl smiled at all the attention. She hopped of Inuyasha's head and laughed. "What a cute little doggy!" Everyone froze...-30 seconds later-...everyone began to laugh. The little girl frowned and hopped ten feet away. "Why are you laughing at me." She began to take out her dagger only to make the group to laugh even more. (Apparently the pink bow was hilarious) "This is not funny. If you want to know what is funny...talk to a potato....teeheehee...that was funny wasn't it." The little girl's face went blank while she remembered talking to a potato.

FLASHBACK

The little girl and a potato where face to face. "How are you doing Mr. Potato."

"Good young lady! Did I tell you potato's are funny until they are smashed!" the potato informed.

"Really!" the little's girl turned evil.

"Wait a second!" the potato screamed and before the potato let out another word the little girl squished him.

BACK TO REALITY

The group was still laughing. "Fine then. If you think I am soooo funny, I challenge you to a duel Puppy Man!"

The group only laughed and then the little girl began to charge.


	2. The Battle of the Blades

Chapter 2- Battle of the Blades

As the laughing group laughed on, the little girl came running up to Inuyasha with her dagger drawn. She looked furious and that was just PLAIN scary from that little face. She ran with such great speed you couldn't keep up with her and that great speed was just so graceful from her. When she reached Inuyasha she leaped into the air and began spinning. She then shot herself at the dog eared fellow and stabbed him right in the stomach.

"AHHHHHHH! She stabbed him!" Shippo screamed.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT FOX!" She screamed back. The whole time with the little screaming fest, Inuyasha just stared at the little girl and kept repeating...ow. The girl pranced backward and stood in a crouch. She smiled and untied the pink bow from her dagger. Everyone stared in shock. How did the little girl in front of them, apparantly human, stab Inuyasha in the gut. The little girl took the ribbon and waved it around in circles before her. Everyone analyzed the ribbon thinking, WHAT IS SHE DOING! The ribbon turned faster and faster and a pink ball of light began to form. Sparks began to appear around the girl and then with a wonderful smile she said, "PINK BALL OF FLUFFINESS!" (the ball wasnt very fluffy) A huge explosion occurred and the next thing you knew everyone except the frightning little girl was on the ground.

"How do you like that! Just like the potato you are smashed," she screamed. Everyone began to move and at the same time said WHAT!

"Ok. I thought you smelt like a demon," Inuyasha growled. Everyone suddenly became serious and stared at the little girl. It didn't add up. A little girl was a demon.

"AWWW...man...I thought I could of gotten away with that!" she whined. She smiled, "Oh well, maybe we can still be friends."

"YOU MEAN AFTER YOU BLEW US UP!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Yep! The potato forgave me!" She insisted even though she snickered at the thought of that....at least she buried the potato right.

-silence-

"Whatever demon!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and it transformed.

"What a cute sword," the little demon grinned, "and my name is Kaori!" At that moment the two charged at each other.

"Show your true form demon!" Inuyasha yelled. "WIND SCAR!!!"

"Sure," the girl responded and with that she jumped into the air and a beautiful pink light emitted from her body.

(I hope you like my story so far! This is my first story so make sure you comment plz)


	3. Bunny and Chocolate

Bunny and chocolate

The pink light from Kaori's body blinded the group members.

"I L-O-V-E this light. It is soooo pretty! PRETTY PRETTY SHINY SHINY!" Kaori insisted while she began singing, "BLINDED BY THE LIGHT..."

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara....be on you guard. This demon is tough even though her appearance may not show it!"

"Ok, I'm ready for my close up!" Kaori sang. The pink light began to fade and the group members began to tighten...

"WHERE ARE YOU DEMON," Inuyasha growled.

"I told you my name was Kaori! Get it right!" Kaori snickered. Finally, all the pink light was gone and the figure of Kaori appeared. She was still dressed in the same kimono but she had changed into her true form- a rabbit. She had brown bunny ears, and a white tail, pointy fangs, and sharp claws. Her feet where like Shippo's, except they where a creamish color with hints of brown.

Everyone fell over. Inuyasha had gotten stabbed by a...rabbit.

"Well this is kinda my true form besides when I turn into a true rabbit. I will admit I am adorable as a rabbit!" Kaori bragged.

Inuyasha was in denial over getting stabbed by a rabbit demon. "Whatever....DIE DEMON! BLADES OF BLOOD!"

"THAT IS NOT NICE MISTER!" While saying that Kaori twitched her nose and out of no where a carrot fell from the sky blocking the bloody blades!

"Where did that come from!" Kagome yelled while getting her bow set off to shoot Kaori.

"This is ridiculous," Sango sighed setting up her Hiraikotsu.

"You can say that again." Mirouku laughed.

With that Kagome shot her arrow at Kaori. It went through Kaori, taking her by suprise. "OW!" Kaori screamed, but nothing happened. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU SHOT AN USELESS ARROW THROUGH ME RUINING MY KIMONO!"

Everyone fell over. "My arrow didn't work on her, and she is a demon!" Kagome whispered. With this Sango through her Hiraikotsu only to have Kaori grab it in mid air and throw it back while saying, "I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku opened up the cloth on his hand and aimed his wind tunnel at Kaori.

"WONDERFUL!" Kaori screamed and then there was silence.

"IT'S OVER," Shippo screamed. Then a second later a paw grabbed Shippo's leg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How dare you say that!" A brown/white bunny (a real bunny form this time, smaller than shippo) appeared. Kaori, now in true bunny, form glared at them all. Kirara pounced on Kaori from behind (in large form of course) and grabbed her by the neck. Kaori began to cry. Everyone stared at the talking bunny.

"How do you like this Kaori," Inuyasha snickered while poking Kaori in the stomach.

"WHILE EATIN CHOCOLATE PEOPLE EAT THE HEADS FIRST TO AVOID HEARING THEM SCREAM!" Kaori screamed.

Everyone fell over again. "Where did that come from?" Kagome asked.

"When I am a bunny I really don't think of things to say I just say them," Kaori sniffled. She began to kick with her little legs and whine. "Let me go," she screamed and with that she kicked Kirara in the nose causing her to drop Kaori. Kaori hopped a good distance away.

Everyone sighed. "When you sigh the happiness leaves your body! When you sigh practice making them into pretty little flowers so flowers will be EVERYWHERE!" Kaori giggled.

Everyone stared and laughed.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship...or was it.

(this is my first story on fanfiction so comment plz to tell me if you like it!)


End file.
